Cuento
by GinnyWings
Summary: Porque los cuentos de hadas no existen... One-Shot


Hace mucho dije que no escribiría más para este fandom, más por cuestión de que ya había consumido todas mis ideas posibles para PnF, esta serie que aprecio tanto.

Sin embargo, siempre hay una gota que cabe en un vaso. Escribí este fanfic porque Doof lo merece, es un personaje tan dejado a un segundo plano, la verdad... poco estimado. Yo misma no le trataba con suficiente atención, y no me di cuan explotable es Heinz en los fics, cuando en la serie le dan tanta cabida a tratar su infancia y nadie hace nada...

No pondré _disclaimer_, porque encuentro innecesario en Fanfiction. Solo digo, que dedico este fanfic a **Doof-fan**, una amiga que ayer cumplió años y espero que le guste este fic de su personaje favorito :)

* * *

**Cuento**

"… El patito feo reconoció a aquellas espléndidas criaturas que una vez había visto levantar el vuelo, y se sintió sobrecogido por un extraño sentimiento de melancolía.

─ ¡Volaré hasta esas regias aves! ─se dijo─ Me darán de picotazos hasta matarme, por haberme atrevido, feo como soy, a aproximarme a ellas. Pero, ¡qué importa! Mejor es que ellas me maten, a sufrir los pellizcos de los patos, los picotazos de las gallinas, los golpes de la muchacha que cuida las aves y los rigores del invierno…"

Cerró la tapa. La niña dormía profundamente. La miró por un breve instante y su vista pasó a la portada del libro: _El Patito Feo_ de Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

Recordaba ese libro. Lo había leído cuando era niño, en la vieja Europa, en esa tierna edad donde todos creen en los cuentos de hadas. Quizás el Hada Azul vendría y lo volvería hermoso como a Pinocho, o siendo realistas, tenía fe de que a futuro el tiempo hiciera de él alguien bello y que todos lo quisieran… ahora tenía ganas de romper ese libro, por enseñar cosas que en la vida práctica son un engaño. Tal vez lo haría, en cuanto construyera algún "Destruyelibroinador" o algo por el estilo…

Pero a la chiquilla le gustaba. Su vista volvió a repasar al cuerpecito. No podía creer que una persona tan ridícula por fuera y rota por dentro hubiese engendrado una criatura como aquella. No solo por lo linda que era ─el único aporte del cual podía presumir era el tono amarronado de su larga cabellera─, sino que también era lista, quizás demasiado para su gusto, porque hasta ese entonces era la única que sabía la verdadera naturaleza: resentida y vengativa, de su personalidad…

Apoyada contra el arco de la puerta estaba Charlene, la madre de la pequeña, no por eso su esposa. No, ya no más. Por mucho que intentó llevar una vida una vida tranquila y normal, todo fracasó estrepitosamente, como los inadores que él fabricaba a escondidas de ella, para luego explotar sin remedio y volverse un montón de ceniza y astilla.

Arropó a la niña y besó su pelo. Sería malvado, pero la pequeña conseguía sacar de sus entrañas una braza de ternura entre tanta tosquedad.

Sonrió con pena.

Un fracaso como hijo, un fracaso como hermano, un fracaso como esposo…

Ni siquiera pudo mantener su matrimonio a flote por amor a su hija. El resentimiento por dentro era demasiado grande.

Charlene seguía ahí, con el equipaje listo, todo empacado. Debería estar agradecido por su paciencia, por haberse tomado el tiempo de arreglar sus cosas y pagar el alquiler de su nuevo departamento, además de la jugosa pensión, que a ojos de la sociedad, no merecía…

Pero no. Al diablo lo que viera la gente, la mujer no era ciertamente la víctima en este caso y no es que él lo fuera─. Tenía unas ganas terribles de odiarla, porque si se habían casado, no dudaba que ella hubiese accedido por mera lástima, que el amor a su marido fuera una mentira y tuvo la sangre fría de traer una niña al mundo, para volver a repetir su desgraciada historia de haber nacido en una familia disfuncional.

Si se analizaba con cuidado, Charlene era la más malvada de los dos.

Recogió sus cosas, entre ellas el bolso de los planos para crear algún robot ayudante. Serían meses difíciles: solitarios y complicados. Un taxi lo esperaba afuera para llevarlo a lo que sería su nueva "residencia", porque no le podía decir "hogar" a un sitio donde solo esperaban un par de cajas vacías.

─ Heinz…

Ahí iba ella. Charlene y sus reproches.

─ ¿Qué? ─no pudo evitar escupir la rabia en una simple palabra.

Silencio.

─ Es cierto que fuiste un terrible esposo… ─le oyó decir, al mismo tiempo que su ánimo cayó por los suelos al oír semejante obviedad─ Pero sé reconocer que eres un excelente padre.

No le dio la cara.

La noche era clara. Una leve brisa otoñal colmaba el ambiente entre las hojas secas. Sus pasos crujieron entre el colchón de vegetal muerto hasta llegar al coche, donde el conductor seguramente lo esperaba para hacer de su vida un show de farándula.

Al menos tenía la esperanza de que a Vanessa la vería los domingos…

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir... quizás es el mejor fic que he escrito y le tengo cierto cariño, más que _Imagina_ incluso... mi fuerte son los textos cortos xD

Muchas gracias por perder su valioso tiempo conmigo :3


End file.
